As telecommunication (TK) services and applications increase, the number of PINS needing to be remembered and managed grows. In the 5G environment, this problem is further intensified because of additional slice-based services to be added.
In the context of the IoT (“Internet of Things”), a large number of communication devices, sensors, MTC (“Machine Type Communication”) devices, etc. are used in the field, each drawing on different services or applications. The maintenance or the servicing and maintaining respectively of the PINS for these devices thus becomes a complex problem.